


Dreadbot

by SeaofFallingStars



Series: Transformers Movie Character Vignettes [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character snippet, Gen, VW Decepticon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofFallingStars/pseuds/SeaofFallingStars
Summary: A short fic detailing how the VW Decepticon may have been captured





	Dreadbot

What fun this planet was! So many things to smash, and the insects hoarding their currencies made for entertainment he had missed. Now, barreling through the city and smashing through buildings and vehicle alike he laughed and laughed.

Of course, those pesky armored vehicles pelting him were annoying. A cluster was forming a roadblock in front of him. What joy! Aiming for the largest among the vehicles, he rammed in, feeling the blunt curves of his alternate form break the vehicle in half. Rushing ahead, he saw one of the structures full of insects where many wares were sold.

Another roadblock appeared, this time he didn’t bother ramming them. Changing to his true form, he leapt over the cluster of vehicles before returning to his wheels. He was so close to more, so close to the point where he could break free and rejoin Megatron! Then he rolled over the mines.

Blown off the asphalt, he twisted to keep momentum and felt glass and stone break as he hit the building. Inside were no targets, only soldiers who wished to hurt him. Him! The bulletproof one!

“Surrender or be destroyed, Decepticon!”

As if! He was the one in control here, not them! Snarling, he lashed out with an arm at the offending insect, only to spasm as several electric shocks coursed through his body. He was surrounded and they had stopped trying to break his armor. No one could break his armor, but they were just as bad as that damned Autobot elemental! Falling to his knees, he tried one last time to kill the one who spoke the false words.

“He’s down. Get a mode lock on him and let’s toss him in with the rest.”

No… no! He had to… had to…

With a tortured noise, he felt his body change back and his mind crash.

~Bang Bang Bang~

He came to, seeing others point at him. Others were nearby, Autobots and Decepticons alike. Constructicons, Omnibots, he swore he even saw one of the stunticon enforcers in this prison!

Time passed, and no one would talk with him. A moniker he kept hearing became his new name. ‘Dreadbot’ made him sound like an Autobot wannabe, not the living ballista he was. Eventually, his cell opened, and he found himself before Mohawk and Onslaught.

“Hey Ironsides, Megatron got us freed! We have to work for the humans but after that we’re free!”  
“Whaddup siege man? Can’t wait to be rollin’ with Big M again and taking out Autobots! Man I just want to kill one right now. Hey fellas can I kill one please?”

He was… free? He had to meet up with Megatron and any other surviving Deceptions. They could continue their campaign against the humans!

“Aw man, they put a GPS tracker in ya siege man! Guess you were a tough one to get freed, eh?”  
“Mohawk, stop yapping and let’s just get out of here! Nitro’s waiting for us with Megatron and Barricade!”

Ironsides smiled. Rolling with the crew again, that’s all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this dipshit. You know, for being a throwaway I don't think they expected people to want to see more with him! And since he's bulletproof I had to think of how they could've brought him in. So what if they used mines and tazers to wear him down?
> 
> Also who should I write a snippet for next?


End file.
